


Never let the bad Dreams catch you (1/?)

by Glittering_Fog



Series: Never let the bad Dreams catch you [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: Gen, POTC - Freeform, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittering_Fog/pseuds/Glittering_Fog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Beckett had another night of bad dreams and decided to spend the rest of the night with Mercer. He was always such a caring man and exactly knew how to handle with children. But after a while the boy noticed that staying at Mercer wasn't a big change in contrast to the nightmares. Now he'd even prefer having them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never let the bad Dreams catch you (1/?)

**Author's Note:**

> Beckett is something around 11 and Mercer about 21 years old in this fanfiction. Warning! Young Beckett gets partly injured by Mercer (in later chapters) but it's comforting at the same time. So if you don't like it don't read it!  
> And for the others, enjoy reading!

A large bed in the corner of a large room, two dark shapes sitting on it and melting together, one caressing the other. The candles flickered wildly and dipped the room in a pleasant warm light that was waekly reflected by their eyes, turning them into diamonds.  
The man's arms wrapped around the boy's pale torso who buried his nails in the soft fabric of Mercer's nightdress, feeling the warmth of his flesh under the thin silk. Mercer could feel the boy shuddering when his grip tightened, his arms almost too short to fit on his size. With each picture he repeated in his thoughts, Beckett's sobbing got a little louder. Slowly, a protective hand reached out to brush through the brown, soft hair, a lock sliding between the man's fingers, then put it back in place.  
  
Darkness, coldness, the distinctive smell of fear and sweat that was in the air and left a penetrating smell in his nose. Beckett realized that it was mere imagination but it still felt so real and it would overcome him at any second. The sensitive soul of the child was still tortured by the pictured that followed him up to the reality from his last nightmare and there was no doubt, he had way too much of them and it was everything but easy to get it over with.   
  
His muscles strained with each flickering of the candles that was caused by the wind that blew through the half-opened window, sending a painful wave of soreness through his slight body. For a moment he squezzed his eyes shut and leaned closer to Mercer's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was a long time ago when he had heard such a sweet noise of rhythmic beats. That was it, so calm and so rhythmic. It reminded him of the rush of the sea he enjoyed whenever he and his father took a walk along the beach, seeing nothing but an endless amount of water and hearing the impressive waves break.   
  
It gave him a good feeling and it let him forget the nightly happenings for a moment. A small smile appeared on his face, but, no it did not last for long.  
Mercer noticed the boy in his arms silently crying and instinctively pulled him in a deep hug. He felt Beckett's warm tears soaking the thin fabric, which were the product of sadnedd and fear of an innocent child. Suddenly Mercer sensed a sharp pain in his chest and he was sure, the boy finally broke his heart. He couldn't bear the fact that Beckett was probably about to mentally lose it, to go through endless nights and just looking out for support, helplessly, every night that would be in store for him.   
  
The older man leaned in to place his head on Beckett's pale shoulder, trying to loosen the strained muscles by placing his warm hands on his back and softly stroaking up and down. A pleasant warmth tickled Beckett's ear when Mercer began to whisper to him. "Let it out. Let it all out and never let it reach your again", he said while he caressed the back of the boy's head with the other hand, making him shudder a little under his touch. It was a strange feeling though. Getting so much attention of a grown up man, the tender loving care he received, it felt just strange and unfamiliar on one side. But all the angst he had right now seemingly surpassed all the other feelings, it didn't matter anymore what Mercer did to him.


End file.
